The way things are
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: xxxHOLIC cross over: Syaoran was all bloody up, he was between another figure whose hair seemed to be all gone, his face was burned severe, and his eyes were cerulean. And he was carrying a larger man in black on his back,


TRC Doesn't belong to me.

**The way things are**

What made her so kind? Was it even possible for someone to be so…sweet? Syaoran asked himself as he looked at his princess sleep on the futon on the floor. He looked around the room, Kurogane was sleeping on the ground snoring loudly and Fai was leaning against the wall with Mokona on his arms.

He knew that he should get some sleep but he just couldn't. There were all sorts of worries crossing through his head and even though his body was aching he felt no sleep cross his path. He sighed softly as to not wake the others.

He looked down at the princess, her chest was steady as she breathed.

Morning came.

Fai was taking a long time in the bathroom and Kurogane was pounding on the door threatening the mage to get out. Syaoran moved closer to the futon and shook the princess awake as she slept with lazy Mokona between her virgin breasts.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked rubbing her eyes, Mokona wailed, as he was also shaken awake.

Fai came out the bathroom with a smile on his face saying "Good morning everyone"

"Get out my way!" Kurogane shoved him out of the way making the mage stumble across the room gracefully.

"Good morning Hime" Syaoran said as Mokona jumped from the futon to Fai's arms.

Syaoran left with the mage downstairs leaving the princess to her privacy.

"So Syaoran-kun, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything is fine" Syaoran replied as Fai gave him Mokona.

"I might be a mage or your mother Syaoran-kun but I'm not a mind reader." Fai smiled. "So what do you want?"

Syaoran thought about it for few seconds and replied, "Pancakes"

"Okay!" Fai went into the kitchen. They had rented a room in an old woman's house, they could use anything around the house and the only thing they had to do was pay for rent and leave the place clean; they also had to buy their own groceries.

Syaoran sat on the stool leaving a sleepy Mokona on top of the counter. His elbows were also on top of the counter; his chin rested on his palms as he saw the wizard work his magic in the kitchen. He truly enjoyed the wizard's food more than anything, he was never a picky eater but from all the foods that he had tasted he truly enjoyed Fai's the best.

Kurogane came down stomping on the stairs with his boots, he sat on the head of the table, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes closed.

Syaoran looked at Kurogane, he admired the man he secretly wished that someday he would turn up like him, someone strong, not only physically but also in mind and spirit.

Kurogane opened his left eye and stared at Syaoran. "what?" he asked brutally.

"Nothing" Syaoran quickly turned away from him and returned his attention back to Fai.

"So what are we eating?" Syaoran heard Kurogane ask.

"Pancakes" Fai replied as he sang quietly an unknown tune.

"I don't like pancakes" Kurogane stated a little annoyed, he hated eating things that were not from his home world.

"Well too bad," Fai said as he flipped the pancake. "Syaoran-kun wanted it so I'm doing it"

"And you'll do anything the brat tells you to do?"

Fai smiled and said "I am his mother, but Syaoran-kun also has restrictions."

Syaoran sweat dropped as the adults started their morning bickering. The variance stopped when they heard Sakura exclaimed that she loved pancakes when she smelled them.

"Sakura-chan" Fai said from the kitchen, "can you set up the table, I'm almost done"

"Sure" she said joyfully as she looked for the plates in the cabinets.

"So?" Fai asked, he covered himself with the brown robe that helped prevent the wind and the rain from burning their skin. "Which way do we go?"

This world was consisted of a maze, if they wanted to go north then they must travel south so they could go through the west pacific were they could finally meet the center and reach their destination which was at the beginning, north.

"Do you feel anything Moko-chan?"

"I feel something strong but Mokona don't know which way to go" Not only was the world confusing but the walls were made of a different material were no power could break, then they were really tall so a person or a creature couldn't climb it.

After long ways of walking Syaoran noticed that Sakura was almost at her limit, he looked at the ninja and he looked irritated, he turned to the magician and noticed he looked really pale. Mokona had already fallen asleep between the shinobi's robes.

"Wait isn't that were we began?" Sakura asked. They all looked around and noticed that she was right, they were back to the house that they had rented a room from.

"Kid" Kurogane spat, "You've taken us in a big circle"

"I'm sorry, I just"

"Don't take it out on him Kuro-grim" Fai said from his side, "He is trying so give him some slack"

The group looked at Fai, he looked serious compared to his usual layback smiles and laughters.

"Lets go in and figure out a way later, but not here in this weather" when Fai said that a gust of strong wind picked up and made Fai's hood fall, revealing his pale face open to the winds and rain.

Fai screamed as he tried to put his hood back on but was failing at that task as he was also trying to guard his face with his hands. His face fell as if millions of tiny knives pierce his head and hands.

"Fai!" Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona screamed at the same time.

"Idiot!" Kurogane yelled as he pushed the kids from his way and grabbed the hood fast and covered the mage's face.

"We need to get him inside" Syaoran voiced.

"I know" Kurogane carried him bridal style but both Syaoran and Kurogane stopped at their tracks when they heard Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran yelled after, she was being carried by the gust of winds.

Syaoran started running towards it but a monster appeared. Syaoran grabbed his sword from its sheath and swung hard at the monster. The monster dodged it and came in with its claws to slash at Syaoran.

Kurogane jumped from nowhere and stopped the monster with his own katana. Syaoran made his way around them when Kurogane had given him a look.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled as she was taken higher and higher up from ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled running as fast as he could, trying to follow her, he saw her as she struggled against the winds, her hands desperately reaching out for him but only being held by the wind. He jumped, he was almost there but another monster appeared with its twin, he was knocked down to the ground hard hitting the back of his head hard. He could feel the world slipping away, the pain on his face hurt as the rain fell on it. He heard distant voices but he wasn't really sure and he couldn't understand them.

When he woke.

"Syaoran-kun" he saw Sakura get near him, "Are you okay?"

"Princess!" he exclaimed rising to sitting position. He noticed that she was unharmed, the room was white, it was oddly arranged, it smelled a bit funky.

"What happened?" he asked as she pushed him back into his pillow. He was laying in an uncomfortable bed, the curtains of the room were close and he couldn't see beyond them.

"I don't know," she said, tears forming in her eyes. He reached out and noticed that his arm was bandaged.

"Don't cry" he now felt it was really hard to talk. His hand reached up to his face and felt bandages on his head. He kept feeling the gauss tight around his head and down his neck he felt a cast that made his neck ache.

"Were is everyone?" he asked with in a mumbled.

She started crying, he reached out to her feeling the pain on his elbow. What on clow happened? He wanted to know but knew that he was not going to make out the words and the princess wasn't going to speak for a while. He was worried about the others but he was also feeling guilty and bad for making the princess cry.

"Syaoran is awake" Syaoran looked to the door and saw a young boy, the boy was so pale, it was different from Fai-san, he looked a little bit unhealthy. He noticed his eyes as he got closer, he had very deep blue eyes, he had never seen such eyes before.

"Don't cry" Syaoran was grateful that the boy had come and consoled Sakura.

"I'm okay" she told him as she cried in his arms. Syaoran noticed that both of them were the same height.

He had millions of questions racing through his head but as much as he wanted to talk the pain and the bandages stopped him from doing so.

When the princess had stopped crying and apologizing at the boy for making his shirt wet the boy introduced himself as Watanuki Kimihiro.

He worked for the dimensional witch Yuko. He had explained that Fai and Kurogane were in another room. He had also explained that this was a hospital and that he didn't really knew what had happened, but all he knew was that one second he had been cleaning and the next they had dropped in the front yard of Yuko's shop.

(Flashback)

Watanuki scrubbed the wall with a sponge and chemicals, he hated when Yuko smoked, it meant that he had to spend the next days cleaning out her walls. He was complaining as he scrubbed faster as he got angrier at the second. He was mumbling about the unfairness of it all, he looked to his left, and the door was open, he had a clear view to the outside. He made his way outside felling the cool air touched his hot body, he looked up to the sky when he saw something that wasn't very normal. From the sky a weird balloon formed dropping four passengers. What was weirdness didn't stop there, it was that Syaoran and the others arrived and that they were all beaten up.

The girl from before was passed out, she was between Syaoran's arms. Syaoran was all bloody up, he was between another figure whose hair seemed to be all gone, his face was burned severe, and his eyes were cerulean. And he was carrying a larger man in black on his back, all three seemed to be passed down. The man that was awake looked at Watanuki and said before he passed out, "Get the witch."

He had fallen, on the ground not squishing Syaoran or the girl, but the man still was on top of him. Then the white manjun that was covered in blood fell from the sky rolling on the ground unconscious.

Watanuki took one big breath and yelled as loud as he could "YUKO!"

(End of flashback)

Red eyes stared at yellow, frowned face against stoic, crossed arms versus hands on pockets, swordsman-fronting archer. Then silence confronting silence.

"Well I see the starters of a great friendship" Yuko laughed as she stared at Kurogane and Doumeki.

Kurogane grunted looking away from both of them while Doumeki turned to her and stared only looking away looking for something different to stare at. His eyes led to the frame on the bed, this man reminded him of Watanuki to some point, he looked troubled and seemed determine to live his life behind a mask and ending up with suffering. As he looked at the man he wondered if the man and Watanuki share something else in common. He looked away from the man named Fai when Watanuki came into the room saying that Syaoran was awake and that the Doctor was with him.

Yuko left the room telling Watanuki to stay there just incase something happened. He felt awkward as he sat on the chair next to Fai's bed. Doumeki was near the window while the tall figure was leaning against the wall.

Weeks had passed and Fai was the only one left in the hospital. Syaoran was in a wheel chair, Sakura took the liberty to push on the chair and he let her.

Yuko had blackmail Kurogane to leave with the rest of them, saying that she was going to explained what had happened in the shop. So Kurogane did just that.

As he was exiting the building he saw the boy named Watanuki run to the speechless one. He the blue eye one conversing and explaining something to him, he saw the other boy's lips move but his face stayed the same. Then Watanuki left him behind.

"Hey" Kurogane asked the witch, "Why is that he gets to stay here?"

He saw that Doumeki was inside the elevator waiting for the door to close so it could take him up to where Fai slept.

"Two things but I'll tell you the first one here and the second when we arrive to my place." She said getting in a car that Watanuki never knew she had. He mumbled something as he sat at the back with Sakura and Syaoran.

"He can't enter my shop," she said to Kurogane that was sitting on the passenger's seat as she pulled out of her parking space. "He is one of the few ones out there that could never enter my shop, he has a strong will. Am I right Watanuki-kun?"

Watanuki looked to his lap not answering to her. He unconsciously reached out to his right eye and touched it.

Syaoran looked at the boy, it was sad looking at him, and he felt that he needed to protect him, he seemed as fragile and delicate like his princess and Fai.

They sat around (after Watanuki had fed them and given them something to drink) in her living room.

"I'll explain it later, but now I'll let you see it." She said. "I took it out of his memory when he first arrived here."

Before anyone could object to her, they all fell asleep as they saw what had happened.

Syaoran had fallen and the monster twins attacked him. They had identical eyes, there were about twenty eyes covering their face, no nose and one large mouth. Kurogane was still fighting with the monster that looked like a combination between a dragon and a lion.

Syaoran's body was being tossed like a rag between the two beings. Sakura was being carried off by the wind.

Fai struggled to his feet, he had Mokona in one arm, and the wind had made his hood fall again. He struggled to where Syaoran was his hand stretched out he gave it a wave and the brown cloak that protected him fell off him. He had his hand like a stop sign and the monsters started crying of anguish as their bodies were being forced to rip apart. Magick flow through him as he waved his hand again towards the monster that was fighting against Kurogane. That wave made not only the monster to die but in the process knock down Kurogane. He jumped slightly from the ground brining his companions' safety on a protecting bubble.

He flew in the direction that the wind had taken Sakura. The wind and rain no longer were harming them. He flew north the monsters in the process; he was using the magic that was his and his alone, the power that had given people to fear him.

He had reached the north; Sakura was stuck between the center of a building, magick and monsters were protecting her.

As Fai made his way through getting hurt in the process as he tried to save the princess. He got stuck between a kekai making him destroying it, grabbing the feather that had been the kekai's power. His arms and legs were pointing in odd angles they were broken.

"Can you take us away?" he asked Mokona when he had the princess be in the same bubble of Syaoran.

"I can't" Mokona said, "Something is stoping me!"

And just when he was going to ask he heard a voice from behind, a voice he feared the most.

"Just look what I've found here!" the figure laughed. Fai looked over his shoulder and saw the devil named Ashura floating in mid air. He send a spell but Mokona jumped between them, he yelled in pain making him passed out.

Ashura threw another spell at him as Fai jumped after Mokona and retrieved him in his arms.

The spell hit him on the back making Fai cough blood. He was on the ground trying to shield himself against Ashura.

He yelled as Ashura entered his mind sending him strong waves of magick confusing him making him lightheaded. He would have kept yelling but his voice was gone now. Ashura stood on top of him, Fai threw Mokona to the bubble that belonged to Kurogane with one hand, he was about to stand up too but he felt the pressure that started crushing his bones. His voice came back as he yelled and Ashura laughed.

Fai was staring up the sky with an oblique stare, the only energy he had left he was using to protect his family from getting hurt. He got a look of them, and unknown energy came to him, he threw a magick wave with his mind to Ashura like he had done before, that stumbled Ashura back, Ashura hurried as Fai worked fast on the markings sending them to the dimensional witch.

As they escaped, he looked behind him and saw Ashura following. He hurried to Kurogane's body and grabbed him in top of him; he hurried to the kids and hugged Syaoran as Syoran hugged Sakura. They landed with Mokona following behind unconsciously.

They opened their eyes no one was saying anything, Kurogane was the first one to say something.

"What happened to the feather?"

They all looked at him.

"It's right here," Yuko said grabbing it from between her kimono, she handed it to Sakura, "It was the thing that protected him from dying."

She held it on her hands staring at it, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is that man the one that Fai-san was running away from?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," Yuko answered, "He was the king of Ceres the world that Fai comes from"

"Witch" Kurogane said, "Now tell me what is the other reason why that archer couldn't come?"

"Fai made a wish" she said, "That his king would never come near him nor his family" she said smiling.

"What did he do?" Watanuki was starting to feel that Doumeki had offered his service and he was right.

"Doumeki-kun has the power to repel spirits, but that's not the only thing he can do, I've been teaching him how to repel other things and beings too."

"But that means that the stupid mage will have to stay with _him _for the rest of his life"

"Not necessarily," she said. "Just until comet Krengria passes through the sky this winter. Then we can do a ritual were Doumeki can transfer his power to him so Fai can use it."

"What was his price?" Kurogane asked.

"He had the ability to get pregnant," she explained, "He gave that up"

They all looked at her, and blinked, the three teens were blushing and Kurogane stared at her shocked.

"How?" Watanuki and Kurogane asked.

"It's a gift from his ancestors." She said enjoying their shocked faces unlike Doumeki's when she told him, this four were funnier.

"Now" she said, "are there anymore questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Then go, rest and get yourselves comfortable because you are staying here for a while" she smiled.

"Why?" asked Syaoran.

"Because you are not leaving Fai until his wish is granted. And anyhow, Mokona needs to be fixed, he has a magick malfunction and is going to take a while before he is fixed."

In the hospital Doumeki sat on the chair. He was looking at the man. The man was looking at him back with light blue eyes.

"Thank you" Fai whispered.

Doumeki took his hand and kissed it, "Your welcome" Doumeki said, "But you are worth it"

Fai chuckled but ended up coughing, "Be careful," he said after his coughing attack, "That's what Yuko told me,"

In normal occasions Doumeki wouldn't have asked but at that moment he made an exception. "Of what?"

Fai smiled they were still staring at their each other's eyes. "She said, "Fai, Be careful, Doumeki has a way in making people falling in love with him"

"That's absurd" Doumeki replied.

"We'll just see about that" Fai smiled but he started to feel the drugs that kept him from feeling the pain leave.

"I'll get the nurse" Doumeki got up and left the room.

"You don't even notice it, but you already started with your charm" Fai felt a rush of pain come and go just as fast. "I wonder if Kuro-wan would get jealous?"

Doumeki stood by the window watching the city after the nurse had come and put Fai to sleep again. _I wonder if Watanuki would get jealous?_ He asked himself.

Somewhere in the shop laid two figures in their futons, both unable to sleep and both thinking of two individuals that had stayed in the hospital. _Darn it_ they thought almost in unison.

"Life is starting to get interesting again Clow Reed" Yuko smirked as she sipped from her sake cup.

Fin

Tell me what you think.


End file.
